mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Simmataw
Simmataw, formerly called Toridon, is a member of the Torisauridae. They are the second predatory omnivore of the Torisauridae, the first being Winikaw. Their closest relative is Megatoriniki, who are considered the Simmataw's parallel opposite: Simmataw is more built for combat and hunting, while Megatoriniki is more built for socializing. Appearance Simmataw has a dinosaur-like body, they have an even lenght neck and tail. They are a light blue with dark blue stripes on most of their body. They have a beak with two unicorn horn-like fangs near the tip, eyes similar to those most members of the Jimburuba Clan have and nostrils on the front. They have longish arms with 5 fingered hands with sharp claws and musclar legs with 4 toed webbed feet. There are two scales on their back. Their old design is similar to their current one, but with hands with 3 fingers and a thumb and crystals on both sides of their scales on their back. Biology Similar to Winikaw, Simmataw is a predator. Adults and subadults usually hunt alone or in a male and female pair, depending on the season. The young of a pair of male and female Simmataws have food brought to them in the early months of their lives but then are eventually taught to hunt. They usually run around herds of animals in attempt to scare the herd, however, they will only do this with unarmored species. When hunting armored species, they will shoot their poison in vunerable areas such as the face. If successful in scaring a herd, they chase down the straggler, clawing it's sides with their sharp claws or running next to the creature and bite down with their sharp fangs and beak. Their fangs are quite strong but cannot piecre bone. The fangs do wear out and get dull over time, but they then fall out and regrow back with sharp edges again, they do this every 2 months. Their webbed feet also prevents them from sinking in mud, which can help them feed off or kill animals who are stuck in mud. They share this ability with the Jimburuba. The only time when Simmataw will eat plants is when prey species are hard to find, mostly from migration or a drought. They prefer to live in forests so they don't have to compete with larger carnivores in open areas. However, they may share their territory and compete with the Shiraptorid Dilophoshi, who are also poisonous, stronger but smaller than Simmataw. Because of this, Dilophoshis usually flee upon seeing a Simmataw and the Simmataws themselves are known to frighten off Dilophoshis from their kills, but most of the time Simmataws prefer making their own kills. During the breeding season, male Simmataws attempt to impress a female by bringing her a gift: a prey item of some sort. If successful, the female Simmataw will lay her eggs in 3 months and then they take 8 weeks to hatch. The male and the female will look after the offspring, bring food to them and protect them from other predators. When the offspring are a year old, they will head out to claim their own territories. Simmataws reach adulthood when they are 15 years old and they can live about 80 to 90 years. Name Origin Their former name, Toridon, was a combination of "tori" meaning bird in Japanese referring to their beak and "don" as in tooth, referring to their fangs. Their new and current name really has no meaning but it was chosen in Spore's Creature Creator. Trivia *The idea of the Simmataw's fangs came from Smilodon. The second part of their scientific name comes from a species of Smilodon as well. *Their codename is a reference to Simmataw's two fangs. *Their relation to Megatoriniki can be seen in both of their appearances. They have the same beak, feet and eyes. But their body design are different. Category:Torisaurids Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Dinosaurian Species Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Predatory Omnivore Species Category:Updated Species Category:Renamed Species Category:Forest Species Category:Codenamed Species